


Something Worth Dueling For - Garbage - Fanvid

by FailureArtist



Series: Utena Music Videos [4]
Category: Garbage (Band), Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Epilepsy Triggers, F/F, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FailureArtist/pseuds/FailureArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An All-Cast Tribute set to the song "Parade" by Garbage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Worth Dueling For - Garbage - Fanvid

Parade by Garbage from the album "Beautiful Garbage"


End file.
